


Sk8r Boi

by j__writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Skateboarding, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes
Summary: Magnus has three secrets:1. Despite his bad boy ‘I hate school’ persona; he actually enjoys Chemistry and considered joining the science club Freshman year.2. He did not learn how to ollie in ten minutes like he claims.3. He just might sorta kinda have the biggest crush on Junior class nerd Alec Lightwood.





	Sk8r Boi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Books4coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4coffee/gifts).

> Based off the prompt:  
https://twitter.com/robinkippen/status/1168717566229061634
> 
> For Liz <3

Magnus has three secrets: 

  1. Despite his bad boy ‘I hate school’ persona; he actually enjoys Chemistry and considered joining the science club Freshman year.
  2. He did _not_ learn how to ollie in ten minutes like he claims.
  3. He just might sorta kinda have the biggest crush on Junior class nerd Alec Lightwood.

He has absolutely zero intentions of ever acting on this crush so his third secret is the one he swears to take the grave. And his crush just so happens to be sitting in a desk three seats back in the otherwise empty classroom where detention is often held. It catches Magnus off-guard to find him here, enough so that he pauses when he enters the room and does a double take to read the sign taped up on the door, the word ‘Detention’ printed in bold letters. 

Magnus swallows back the nerves that always seem to spring up whenever he even thinks about talking to Alec. He’s managed a few greetings here and there, nothing too verbal, mostly a wave or a nod, which is ridiculous. He doesn’t even know  _ why _ he has such a heart boner for him.

He clears his throat to get Alec’s attention and Alec looks up at him behind his round wire framed glasses, big hazel eyes, full lips lifting up on one side and  _ that _ is why he has it bad for Alec Lightwood. That smile. Those eyes. The messy hair. Everything. It all makes Magnus’ heart flutter out of control.

He attempts to smile back, not sure if it looks friendly or pained because Alec’s expression doesn’t change as he makes his way over to the desk beside him. 

He realizes his mistake when Alec’s brow curves at Magnus’ choice of seat. A classroom full of empty seats and Magnus picked the one right next to him. 

Could he be more obvious?

Too late to move now, he might as well own it. Magnus Bane doesn’t get nervous around boys. Magnus Bane doesn’t freeze up in the presence of a certain hazel-eyed hot nerd. Not anymore. Not today.

He turns in his seat to face Alec, drawing one knee up to his chest and begins to pick at the fray in his black jeans. “What do we have here? You in the wrong room or did you get in trouble for turning your homework in late?”

Alec huffs, shaking his head.

“Wait—no. Too many library fines?”

Alec rolls his eyes and then looks at him, completely unamused. “Actually, no. I got in a fight.”

Magnus’ jaw drops. “You. Got in a fight?”

“Yeah.” Alec shrugs and Magnus notices the way he’s cradling his right hand, fingers waving slowly. “I punched Morgenstern.”

“ _ Jonathan Morgenstern _ ?”

Alec nods.

Magnus blows out a long whistle. “I’m impressed and I’m sure the little creep deserved it. What’d he do?”

Alec shrugs again and Magnus thinks it’s adorable how cool he’s playing it off. “He was harassing Simon.”

Simon. Magnus has seen him around, hasn’t really spoken to him much but he seems like a decent guy and definitely the type to get picked on by Jonathan Morgenstern. Not that it takes much to get picked on by that asshole.

Magnus hums and watches as Alec continues to nurse his fist. Punching someone always hurts more than anyone ever expects it to; Magnus learned that the hard way and it seems Alec is learning the same life lesson. He gets his lunchbox and digs through it, ignoring Alec’s curious stare. He pulls out the frozen pack he uses to keep his lunches cool and drapes it over Alec’s knuckles. The cold startles him and he jumps a little in surprise.

“I’m impressed. Not that I condone violence but Jonathan needed to be knocked down a peg and doing it to help your friend is a good cause.” Magnus points at the ice pack that Alec holds against his aching fist. “That should hold you over until you can ice it at home.”

“T-thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

Alec shifts in his seat and Magnus watches as his mouth opens and closes a couple of times before his jaw sets and he turns to face Magnus again with his intense stare that always makes Magnus’ legs feel like jelly. He doesn’t even think Alec is aware he does it. He’s certainly not aware of his effect on Magnus and he seems entirely oblivious to how hot he is, and how he shouldn’t chew on his bottom lip until its red and then lick it slowly before he speaks. 

“What are you here for?” Alec asks.

“Skipping class. Nothing as metal as knocking out a bully, I’m afraid.”

That makes Alec laugh softly and Magnus grins back at him.

“I think metal would be the last word anyone could use to describe me,” Alec says quietly.

“I don’t know. Your first time in detention for knocking out some punk. That’s pretty badass.” Magnus winks at him and Alec tenses in his seat, a flush coating the apples of his cheeks.

There’s something about the pinkening cheeks that pushes Magnus to finally put on a brave face and do what he’s always dreamed of doing but never dared to. He’s having a real conversation with Alec for the first time and his nerves have settled enough so why not? Go big or go home. 

“What are you doing after this?”

Alec tucks his lower lip between his teeth and he - looks - so - cute - Magnus wants to scream. 

“Nothing.”

“Good. Want to go out later?”

He should have asked him out when this crush first started two years ago because the way Alec’s eyes snap open and his pupils bloom, taking over the hazel and green, and the way his lips part into the slightest shock make Magnus’ heart shake and his stomach flip. 

“Uh, yeah, sure...we can hang out later,” Alec stumbles out, voice raspy and choked.

Magnus frowns. He wonders if his excitement was a tad premature because Alec said ‘hang out’ and while Magnus does want to ‘hang out’, that’s not exactly what he meant by inviting Alec out tonight. 

“Well, we can definitely hang out later but that’s not quite what I was going for…” Magnus trails off, eyeing Alec, watching his expression to gauge if he’s possibly pushing this a bit too far. 

Alec’s ears are red now and he clears his throat, and licks his lips before saying, “Magnus… are you asking me out on a date?”

Well shit. Magnus’ throat chokes on his response. He really wasn’t expecting for Alec to be straightforward about it but, fuck it, he’s come this far.

“I mean… if”—He takes off his cap, runs his fingers through his hair and then puts his cap back on - buying time to even his voice before he answers—“If you’re down with that then… yeah, it can be a date.”

Alec stares back at him for what feels like forever and honestly, at this point, Magnus could disappear permanently and that would be great. He can’t handle this silence, the annoying ticking of the clock loudly announcing every second Alec leaves him in tortuous silence. He’s about to take it all back, play it off as a joke, or maybe just apologize for being weird before packing his things and moving to a different country. That would surely be better than this.

“Okay.”

The word is so quiet, Magnus thinks he imagined it for a moment but then he spots the slight upturn of a smile that Alec is giving him, and holy shit, Alec just said ‘yes’. 

“Oh—okay. Good. Great.” Magnus needs to stop rambling. “I’ll see you tonight then. Meet me at the skate park at eight?” he jumps out of his seat and grabs his backpack. 

“Uh, but Magnus, I can’t skate?” 

“Eight o’clock!” Magnus says again and bolts for the door. 

He’s rounding the corner and he catches Alec shouting after him, “What about your detention?”

“Shit,” Magnus mumbles, looking around the empty school halls. There are no teachers in sight, which means they’re probably not even going to check on the students in detention. He should go back and tell Alec so that he can get out early but he’s already embarrassed himself enough in the past minute so he’s just going to keep walking until he’s safe in his car and then safe at his house where he can proceed to panic for the next four hours over what to wear and what to do now that he’s successfully asked Alec out on a date. This was not exactly how he saw his Friday night going. He expected a totally normal night of binge watching Netflix and scrolling through Twitter. 

But, fuck if he isn’t excited at the turn of events. 

\--

Magnus rolls up to the park, wind blowing against his face when he comes to a halt at the edge of the ramp. The usual skaters are here and he spots his best friend Raphael across the way, waving at him. In less than a minute, Raphael is rolling down and then up the ramp to stop beside him. 

“What’s up?” he greets.

Magnus glances around at the others and kicks his board up to his hand. He tugs at his belt, adjusts the shirt he has carefully tucked in. Raphael eyes him curiously, taking in his outfit, and there’s really nothing that can escape him. 

“What’s going on? Why are you acting all funny?”

Magnus looks over his shoulder. He has about ten minutes before Alec is supposed to be here and he honestly didn’t think this through entirely. “Uh… I’m meeting someone.”

Raphael tips his chin up in that way of his that shows he actually wants to listen to what Magnus has to say. 

“Alec,” Magnus says, “I’m meeting Alec Lightwood.”

Raphael blinks at him and then presses his lips to hold back a smile. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“Do what?”

“Ask him out.” Raphael shrugs. “That’s what you meant when you said you’re meeting him here, right? That’s why you’re all”—he waves his hand to gesture at Magnus’ date outfit—“busting out all the stops. The eyeliner, your clean Vans, your nice Dickies that you know are too tight for boarding…”

“Okay, okay, I get it. It’s obvious I dressed slightly better than I normally would.” 

Raphael chuckles. “So you invited him to the skatepark on a first date.”

Magnus nods and then his stomach tightens and he swings around to look at his friend. “Why? Was that a terrible idea?”

Raphael only shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. I was just stating a fact. Piecing together the story.”

“I asked him out without really thinking and I just blurted out the first thing I could think of so here I am…” He shrugs and lets his backpack slide down his arm until it falls in the crook of his elbow. “I’m going to teach him how to skate.”

Raphael’s eyes widen. “Dios mio, this is gonna be… fun.”

Magnus pouts and then scoffs. “It will be. And  _ this _ is gonna be nothing for you because you’re not staying.”

“You’re going to kill your crush on your first date.”

“I’m not going to kill Alec. Stop being so dramatic,” Magnus bites out and rolls his eyes.

“Someone’s going to kill me?”

Magnus flinches at the sound of Alec’s voice. Of course he heard that part of their conversation. 

“Beat it,” Magnus grumbles quietly to his friend. 

Raphael laughs under his breath and then dismisses himself with a casual salute before kicking himself onto his board. 

Magnus chuckles and turns to face Alec. “He’s joking. No one is going to die today. I brought protection.” He grins and presents his backpack and the helmet attached to it. Alec blushes a bright red and it takes Magnus a whole second to realize how that sounded but he’s determined to avoid all awkwardness for the rest of the night so he trudges forward. “What you got there?” he asks, pointing at the bag in Alec’s hand.

“Oh, I—uh, brought sandwiches.”

Alec pulls out a bag with cut sandwiches and Magnus’ smile grows, fondness punching in his chest. He always knew Alec was sweet and although he’d never had the chance to spend time with him one on one, he could see it in the way he interacted with friends. But now, he’s on a date  _ with _ Magnus and now he has the opportunity to witness the sweet boy and his adorable sandwiches cut into triangles packed neatly into sandwich bags.

“How about we eat and then I’ll teach you how to go down a ramp?”

Alec nods and starts pulling out the bagged sandwiches as he makes his way over to a park bench. “I have ham and cheese, tomato, and pimento cheese.” 

“Can I only choose one?”

Alec chuckles. “You can have however many you want.” He passes a bag to Magnus. “The ham and cheese have mayo, I hope that’s okay.”

“No mustard?”

Alec’s entire face scrunches adorably and he adjusts his glasses. “I would rather die than eat mustard.”

Magnus laughs. “Never took you for being so dramatic. But also, that’s good to know. Never offer Alec anything with mustard on it.”

“Please don’t,” Alec says with a laugh. “I’ll add mustard to yours on our next date.”

Magnus smiles as he takes a bite. “Our next date?”

Alec stops mid bite, eyes wide. “I mean—”

“I like the sound of that,” Magnus cuts him off before he can take it back. “Next time.”

They eat their sandwiches and drink the Cokes Alec brought while they chat. Magnus asks Alec a lot of questions about the clubs he’s involved in at school and finds out interesting tidbits like the fact that Alec has a fascination with amphibians and can list over one hundred species, ninety of those being frogs. A fact that Magnus should find absolutely nerdy but instead finds absolutely endearing. He’s apparently created a frog friendly habitat in his backyard and given the list of chores it takes to keep it up, it’s obvious Alec tends to that habitat more than any suburbia retiree does to their garden.

Tit-for-tat, Magnus shares with Alec about his slight obsession with everything cryptozoology and how he has seen possibly every documentary available on every streaming service out there. That pulls a laugh out of Alec and another promise of maybe watching one of those documentaries while they eat sandwiches for a future date. 

Now Alec is standing at the edge of the ramp, body slightly shaking with nerves while Magnus connects the helmet straps under his chin. 

“We’ll start with the small ramp and then work our way to the medium ones. Don’t worry, I won’t make you tackle the big ramps tonight.”

Alec nods and lets out a breathless laugh and sigh of relief. “Okay good.”

Magnus demonstrates how to go down the beginner ramp and then watches as Alec slowly and very carefully pushes off, eyes squeezed shut, hands balled into fists, and body tense as he coasts down the small ramp. He rolls to a stop, pops one eye open and his smile beams when he realizes he didn’t bust his ass on the first try. 

Magnus claps for him and Alec goes again - then again. He falls twice, hard on his butt but his pout is adorable and his glasses get knocked askew on his nose and he looks so cute Magnus can’t find it in him to feel too bad. Alec repeats it a few more times before he’s running over to the medium sized ramp, begging Magnus to hurry up and help him do this one. They continue like this and it’s all so easy. Easier than Magnus ever expected. He never thought Alec would ever give him the time of day but he is and not only that, he seems to be genuinely having a good time. A fact that Magnus feels pride over. 

Alec is perched at the edge of the ramp, nervous again. He shakes his hands by his side and rubs his palms against his jeans. 

“You okay?” Magnus asks.

He shakes his head. “What if I fall?”

“Then I’ll pick you back up.”

Alec holds his hand out and Magnus lowers his chin to try and hide how pink his face must be. “Want me to hold your hand through it?”

“Yes, please.”

Magnus takes Alec’s hand, threading their fingers together. 

“Don’t let go,” Alec says, voice deep and serious.

“I won’t let go. Promise.” Magnus squeezes onto the hand in his as a gentle reassurance. “Ready?”

Alec gives him a small squeeze back, eyes on the ramp in front of him. “Ready.”

Magnus lowers himself down the ramp and Alec softly pushes off, hand gripping Magnus tight as they go down the ramp together, Magnus running and Alec standing on the skateboard, eyes shut tight again. 

They reach the bottom and Alec hops off the board, not letting go of Magnus while he laughs, an exhilarated smile taking over his face. “That was awesome!”

“Wanna go again?”

Alec scoops up the skateboard and runs back to the top of the ramp, tugging Magnus behind him.

They go down the ramp, hand in hand a few more times before Alec declares that he’s ready to go alone. So Magnus goes to the bottom to wait for him, sending him a thumbs up when Alec takes in a deep breath. 

The amazing thing about Alec Lightwood, Magnus has come to discover, is that he is fearless. Sure, he was nervous the first few times but now he looks like he’s ready to take on the skating world. And the way he pushes off, tongue poking out of his mouth, face set in determination, Magnus finds himself thinking that he probably could. He seems the type to be good at anything he sets his mind to. 

He coasts down the ramp, making it all the way to the bottom still standing on the board. 

“You did it!” Magnus cheers.

Alec throws his arms up victoriously and hops off once he’s closer to Magnus, letting the board continue on without him. Magnus cheers louder and next thing he knows, Alec is crashing into him, kissing him hard on the cheek, sending his heart hammering to life in his chest.

“I’ve had the best time with you, Magnus,” Alec says, breathless and with a smile that Magnus will never forget and one he hopes to see every day from here on out.

“Good.”

“I was surprised you actually wanted to go out with me,” Alec says, his words coming out in soft pants from the excitement of tackling the ramp. 

“Darling, I’ve wanted to ask you out for two years now.”

Alec’s lips quirk up into a smirk and then it grows, wide and beautiful, crinkling the corners of his yes. “What took you so long?”

“I was nervous.” Magnus shrugs and Alec takes Magnus’ hand in his.

“Tough skater boy too nervous to ask  _ me _ out?”

Magnus chuckles and knocks his hip into Alec’s. “Yeah, yeah, don’t tease me. I did it, didn’t I?”

“You did and I’m glad.”

Magnus swings their hands between them. “You want to go out again?”

Alec huffs out a laugh and leans in to place the softest of kisses on Magnus’ lips. “Duh.”

So yeah, Magnus has his secrets. 

  1. He likes school and science. Sue him.
  2. It took him four hours to master the ollie.

And his third, and once most guarded secret, won’t be kept a secret any more. He’s ready to scream from the mountaintops - or the top of the skating ramp at his favorite skatepark - that he has the biggest crush on and is now dating Junior class nerd Alec Lightwood.


End file.
